


Закат солнца

by ElenaBu



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Сесилия Невилл теряет своих сыновей, одного за другим.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Дочки-матери».От автора:«Сесилия здесь скорее как в «The Sunne in Splendour» Шерона Кея Пенмана, чем как в сериале TWQ. Наслаждайтесь!»
Kudos: 1





	Закат солнца

I

В первый раз это мучительно — получить подобную весть. В гнетущей тишине Сесилия читает письмо, сжимающая его рука дрожит, сердце терзает боль, и она едва сдерживает слёзы, которые вот-вот хлынут потоком.

— Что там, матушка? — спрашивает Маргарет, заглядывая через плечо.

Сесилия не знает, как ей удаётся выдавить:

— Твой отец…

— Нет, — дочь закрывает рот руками. — Нет.

Сесилия не может заставить себя продолжить. Она знает, как близки её дети — Эдуард, Эдмунд и Маргарет, — а Эдуард, отправившийся в поход на Уэльс на неизбежную битву, остался совсем один.

Маргарет напряжённо мнёт подол платья из тяжёлой дорогой ткани и смотрит с выражением, которое Сесилия надеется больше никогда в жизни не увидеть на лице своей пятнадцатилетней дочери.

— И Эдмунд тоже, да?

II

Весть о втором сыне не удивляет. Джордж заигрался, он балансировал на тонкой грани ещё до того, как его супруга Изабелла умерла в родах; а если добавить к этому сладкие, отравляющие душу и разум нашептывания королевы Вудвилл… Сесилия понимала, что до развязки недалеко. Элизабет Вудвилл ничего не забывает и не прощает; битва при Эджкот-Мур ещё свежа в памяти.

Эдуард, надо отдать ему должное, сам рассказывает Сесилии о казни брата. Их оставляют наедине, старший сын смотрит с тоской и усталостью, проглядывающей в каждой черте лица, в глубине его ясных голубых глаз — тяжёлая борьба. Эдуард всегда умел хорошо скрывать свои чувства, и Сесилия благодарна, что сейчас он не делает этого.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, и остаётся только кивнуть и принять его в свои объятия. Они оба плачут, но не о том, как закончил Джордж, а о том мальчике, каким он был.

III

Третий раз для Сесилии оказывается таким шоком, что колени подгибаются, и она обессиленно падает в кресло. Разумеется, ей было известно о болезни Эдуарда, но, судя по любезному и, тем не менее, исключительно формальному письму его супруги-королевы, казалось, что это пустяковая простуда, не более.

Её сын, бесценный первенец, король Англии, мёртв. Лицо аббатисы преисполнено жалости, и Сесилия отворачивается. Она помнит Эдуарда жизнерадостным девятнадцатилетним подростком, въезжающим в Лондон под бурю оваций, помнит и двадцатичетырёхлетним гордым отцом своей ненаглядной принцессы, дочери-первенца, помнит и победителем при Таутоне и Тьюксбери; и вот этот мужчина, её сын, её блистательный золотой мальчик, великолепное Солнце… нет, он не может быть мёртв, не в сорок лет, это неправильно, несправедливо. Но Сесилия также знает: жизнь редко бывает справедливой. Солнце погасло, и в грядущие дни царствования мальчика-короля её сердце будет полно горя и предчувствия, что над Англией сгущаются тени.

IV

Четвёртый раз — последний, и она испытывает лишь облегчение. Ричард изменился после смерти Анны: мало ел, плохо спал, под его глазами залегли круги оттенка грозового неба, и ему всё время чудились призраки. Как его мать, Сесилия хотела — должна была — сделать что-то, как-то вернуть ему интерес к жизни, однако каждая попытка мягко, но непреклонно отвергалась, и вот…

Рядом с ней присаживается аббатиса.

— Мадам, — говорит она. Сесилия уже знает, что последует дальше. — Мадам, король, ваш сын, умер.

Всегда тяжело слышать, что ребёнок, которого ты родила, выкормила, вырастила, никогда больше не появится в доме, улыбаясь и заливаясь смехом. Для неё Ричард до сих пор оставался маленьким мальчиком, который всюду следовал за Эдуардом и Эдмундом, а позади них плелась юная Анна Невилл. В памяти он навсегда останется её младшеньким, с копной тёмных кудрей, серьезным взглядом; мальчиком, которого верность, Богом проклятая верность, чуть не погубила больше раз, чем хотелось бы помнить.

Сесилия тяжело вздыхает.

— Хорошо бы отслужить мессу за упокой его души.

— Как пожелаете, мадам, — говорит аббатиса и тактично удаляется, оставляя Сесилию наедине с её горем.


End file.
